


Shoulder Ghost AU

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin haunted by Obi-Wan and Maul, Gen, Maul actually dies, Obi-Wan dies instead of Qui-Gon, phone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: AU where Obi-wan died instead of Qui-Gon and he and Maul are Anakin’s shoulder “ghosts” ala Krunk.  After Obi-wan has some sort of break down, Xanatos joins them.  Maul accidentally lets it slip that Palpatine is Sidious, and Anakin slowly works to expose him.  Qui-Gon is actually obsessed with his Padawans and has a giant picture of Xanatos by his bed to see each morning and a holo of a meditating (?) Obi-wan on a pedestal that he moans to.  In his spare time Anakin runs a zoo from the room of pathetic lifeforms that Qui-Gon has rescued. Obviously crack.





	Shoulder Ghost AU

Anakin was mostly ignored on the trip back to Coruscant.  He was okay with that thought.  The Council was on the ship and they still kind of scared him, and Master Qui-Gon was still super sad about Mister (some one had told him that the other was not Master) Obi-wan.  Anakin figured that it was something like that time Miss Zuzu’s son was sold with out her.  She had been super sad too, even when everyone was saying that that was just how it is.  Master Qui-Gon wasn’t quite acting like Miss Zuzu, but Anakin figured that was because neither Master Qui-Gon nor Mister Obi-wan had been slaves, and because they weren’t really related.  It didn’t bother Anakin too much, especially as it gave him time to figure out exactly how he felt about what had happened on Naboo, and how he probably wouldn’t see Mom again.  It was as Anakin was starting to realize that he really missed that warmth he had never been without that IT happened.

“Well, this is odd.”  a cultured voice came from his right shoulder.

“The fu-” the second voice (coming from his left shoulder) was cut off by a loud cough from his right.  Anakin looked from one shoulder to the other, gaping at the sight.  On his right was Mister Obi-wan, shrunk down so as to be no bigger than the length from the tip of Anakin’s pinky to his thumb nail.  On the left was the monster that had attacked Anakin and Master Qui-Gon back on Tatooine, now the same size as Mister Obi-wan.

“This is not happening.”  Anakin mumbled.

“Oh it is sunshine.” the monster grinned viciously.  Mister Obi-wan glared at the monster.

* * *

It was a few days after the two dead males had shown up on Anakin’s shoulders.  He really wasn’t sure if this was normal or not, but he didn’t want to be sent away just because he was crazy if it wasn’t, so he didn’t say a thing.  He quickly noticed that only he was able to see the two- well, him and animals.  Obi-wan quickly asked Anakin to call him simply by name, with no title.

Obi-wan flipped between calling the other ghost “Sith” and “The Apprentice” while Anakin just called him “the Monster”.  Needless to say, Maul was not very happy with this, and it did not take him long to show his displeasure.

“My name is Maul!  Not Sith or Apprentice or Monster, Maul!  Call me by it already!”  He finally snapped.

“Well,” Obi-wan blinked innocently at the other “we would have had you but introduced yourself.”  Had it not been for the fact that Maul’s teeth were pointed, he would have happily ground them.  Anakin was slowly coming to terms with the mon- with Maul’s personality and actions.


End file.
